Slow
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Sharon Albert and Holly Adams are on a mission to save Adam Milligan, who is Michael's second vessel from dark witches, who work for Lucifer. However when the archangel comes down to see the regenerative witch in a vulnerable state, he decides to whether to take his second vessel or will the soulmate magicae convince him that he is more than the good son but can care for someone.
1. introducing Holly and Sharon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters.**

**Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if my characters Sharon and Holly comes off as Mary Sues but its not intentional. **

**Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: SEASON 4-5, Post-Light Overcomes Darkness series and Night Hunter saga **

**There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful.**

* * *

Sharon Albert was on the road, driving her blue Volkswagen Beetle through the long highway, next to her in the shotgun seat was her cousin Holly Adams, a witch from Utah whom she met on the side of the road in Mayville, North Dakota, after stopping a raid of vampires and werewolves from clearing the city of humans because of their insatiable hunger for human flesh and blood. The grey-blue eyed witch stopped at a red light to reflect on her life.

It has been four years since her best friend Tracy Hazer got kidnapped by the demons so she could be the sword of Lucifer, it was the prophecy set since the beginning of the battles between ancestors Cornelius Donderos and Iris Doomflower, their great-great granddaughters were the vessels for the swords of Michael and Lucifer, it has been stated through an old scroll of the Old Religion for thousands of years so she could understand why Tracy had to be taken by Hell's side.

Sharon looked at the re-view mirror to see how decent she looked compared to the other beautiful witches. She had mid-length, straight dark-red hair with black streaks through them; her eyes were grey-blue, just like her other cousin Jenny Blackwell, so the eyes must run in the family, her skin was white; she was quite a short and stocky girl with an apple body shape which made her feel uncomfortable within her own body. She was wearing a black top with white poka dots, a pair of black pants with black converses, as she had a necklace of blue angel wings to symbolise that she is a descendent of Josephine Silvia. Sharon had a sword in the trunk to fight with, it was made by an elderly Wicca swordmaker in the west of Montana, and he was the last of his breed of witches so she was lucky to get this weapon from him, as a gift for saving his wife from demonic possession last week.

However Holly was similar to Sharon in some ways, as she had ling, curly dark-red hair, hazel-brown eyes, white skin but slightly tanned, she was at 5ft6, lean and athletic but unlike her driver cousin, she was very confident and happy within her body, she was wearing a white top, a pair of white jeans, a white jean jacket and white converses, she had a necklace of pink angel wings to symbolise she was of Josephine's bloodline too. Holly had the witch killing knife of McCain in her possession, it was the knife all witches had when fighting in battles.

What both witches have in common is the colour of their hair, the angelic ancestry and the pentacle tattoo with angel wings and golden outlines on it, the difference was that Holly's was on her left arm while Sharon's was on her right arm. Holly looked at Sharon in a smile, as the other girl saw the light turn green so she plunged through the road in speed so she ignored the humorous witch.

"Hey, come on, stop blanking me Shazz" Holly complained like a child with her arms folded

"I'm driving, dummy" Sharon replied harshly

"Why are you always serious?"

"Eliza had a vision about this boy in Windom, Minnesota, he is in danger"  
"From who"

"The weather bitch that killed your friend and the Saul loyalist"

"Gwen and Sabrina"

"I don't know why you guys trusted a Latina witch anyways"

"Are you racist?"

"Most of them are from dark bloodlines, from what my mom taught me" Sharon said, as she switched on the music to be playing _Queen_

"Damn it; turn it off, anything but _Queen_"

"Why not"

"They freak me out"

"So what kind of girl are you?"

"I'm more of a _Stones_ or _Beatles_ girl"

"You, Hollisa have very boring taste in music; I'm shocked since you're so confident and fun to be around"

"I bet I can make you laugh"

"You wish, Adamson"

"Hey, that's my dad's full name"

"Holly, we have to focus, the boy could be in danger"

"He better be cute"

"Holly, back off, let me in there for once" Sharon started to rant

"OK, I'll let you have this one but if he doesn't like you then I'm in there"

"I'm starting to feel bad for our lost sister"

"Who are you talking about, the demonic best friend or the valiant heroine?"

"Who do you think?"

"Isabel, she's…..OK" Holly said jittering under her breath

"She is out of Hell, Eliza said she was fine"

"I….don't want to know how she suffered for us"

"So she will be back with us again soon"

"Do you know the reality of what destiny has for Isabel and Tracy?"

"I read the scroll but didn't get it"

"Look, red, Isabel is Michael's sword and Tracy is Lucifer's sword so get it into your mind"

"I think we are in town now, get your knife out" Sharon commanded of her younger cousin, as they saw the town in front of them

_**A/N: Another chapter will come soon, reviews are welcome in any form**_


	2. the second vessel and waitress demons

_**A/N: thanks to anna3311234 for the generous review and follow so here's chapter two but reviews are still welcome in any shape or form.** _

Sharon was driving through the town of Windom, Minnesota; it was the location Eliza had sent to them by text, after having the vision. Holly was in the shotgun seat, holding onto her witch knife tightly, she was cautious of what was around her so she got out of the car by teleportation, a typical witch power so did Sharon to avoid having to lock up the car which will take time and it cannot be wasted when an innocent young man is in danger, who could be important to them.

The town seemed quiet and peaceful, people were rushing through the streets past the two red-haired witches on the ground, they had reached a diner which looked like a honkytonk club in the 1960s, it had a red, blue and white sign saying _**Patty's**_ on the front of the trailer looking establishment. Holly put her knife behind her back so it wouldn't cause people to freak to why a girl wearing white is carrying an old knife around. Sharon looked at her cousin in a vexed facial expression; she had to be the sensible witch in the duo, as Holly was very bubbly and lively which can be a bad thing if not properly focused on the mission in hand.

The serious witch envied Chantelle Black, a witch in her new coven; she had found an angelic lover when the coven spit up so she was happy and at peace with herself, the witch deserved it as she had lost people she cared about to the archdemon Saul, however Sharon knew nothing about Saul but he was responsible for taking Tracy away from her to consent in being Lucifer's missile.

Sharon and Holly opened the door of the diner to see a lot of buzzing waitresses in skimpy outfits which made the regenerative witch scowl, it was sign of how lowly human women were about self-respect just to please men which there were a lot of older men in there, old enough to be fathers. Holly pushed her hair back, as it was long and flowing, she felt a pang of fury, the other girl had no self-discipline whatsoever so she ignored her cousin to wait at the side of the door. Sharon felt something within her as she saw a waitress talking to this young man; she sensed the dark energy inside the woman which was a sign which meant that the waitress was _a demon…_

The mid-length haired witch strolled towards where the boy was sitting, she saw the waitress, as her eyes flashed black then a smile so she ignored the demon woman. Sharon knew the boy would be frightening of her but with the ability of aura reading, she can see what he is feeling, she saw Holly coming towards her, as both witches sat opposite the young man on the table. He has quite handsome with roughed up golden blonde hair, green-blue eyes which sparked a witty smile across the comical witch's face, he was quite tall, stocky and lean while wearing a khaki jacket, roughed blue jeans and black shoes, his fingers were shaking under the table which was worrying to Sharon, even though she didn't have the ability of empathy which is the power to control emotions, she reached out to touch him but he pulled away, avoiding any contact with the red-haired girl sitting opposite him, gaining a wink from Holly. It made Sharon slightly _jealous_ of her.

"It's OK, I'm not a bad person" Sharon said in a friendly tone to the young man, as her hand reach out to hold his

"Please….don't touch me" the young man replied to her, he seemed frightened of the witch

"Sharon's just gonna hold your hand, for a while" Holly said in contrast

"Why and who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Holly Adams and this is my cousin Sharon Albert"

"What are you?"

"We are witches" Sharon whispered to the boy

"So…you girls have broomsticks"

"No, dummy, that's the Dark ages stuff" Holly mocked his view on her kind

"What do you want with me?" the young man complained

"Just to help you out, we are the good guys"

"I just got brought back from the dead, trying to get away from angels so spare me the trouble"

"We don't want to hurt you, just remember that" Sharon said gently, as she held his hand, a rush of thoughts were in her head when commuting with his aura, the blue light within him as she uses her ability to gather information.

_Sharon could see a lot of things within the boy, his name was Adam Milligan, he was a normal boy until he died and has been brought back by angels, and the purpose is because he is the second vessel for the archangel Michael so she pulled back from his hand. _

"Shazz, are you OK" Holly said as she was pulling against her arm, so Sharon can come back to earth

"I'm fine" Sharon replied to her cousin

"What the hell was that?" Adam said in shock, not knowing what happened when Sharon held his hand

"It just me and my power to perceive thoughts from you, just to see if it's you"

"What do you mean?"

"Adam, we came because a friend of ours had a vision about you, we have to take you out of here" Sharon explained the mission

"Why" he questioned

"That waitress who just wanted a hanky panky was a demon" Holly said sternly, as she flicked her hair backwards which annoyed Sharon

"How do you know?"

"Witches can sense dark energy within someone that isn't a witch so it's easy to find one"

"Holly, we have to leave"

"Why"

"I have a feeling that the bitch is not alone" Sharon informed her wayward cousin as she stood up from the table, along with Holly, shielding Adam away from the waitress, whose eye was on them the whole time

The waitress looked sternly at the two plucky little witches; they were shielding the boy away from her, smart thing to do but what will happen if they left him _alone_ for a second, the woman's nametag said Delilah, she was a lower level demon working for dark witches named Sabrina Diaz and Gwen Parker, her bosses. She was sent to possess a waitress to get to the boy, who was going to be Michael's second vessel, it frightened her that the demonic side of the war is losing, as the vessel for Michael's sword has been rescued from Hell which means bad news for her side. Delilah watched the witches leave the diner with the boy, with her partner Tamsin behind her, possessing another waitress in the establishment. Both demons left the eatery to follow them out.

Furthermore, in the alleyway Holly was alone while Sharon is in the car with Adam; she was quite protective of the young man when they left the diner, it seemed that the serious witch had a soft spot for the boy; by the way she scowled at Holly as she was being friendly towards him. She couldn't understand why Sharon was irritated by her smiling at Adam; it seems that her humourless cousin might have a _crush_ on Michael's second vessel.

Holly looked around to see the two waitresses coming towards her, she pulled out her witch knife to face the two demons with a smile, the first woman who had the _Tamsin_ nametag was behind her, she grabbed her by wrapping her arm around the witch's neck, Holly could feel the demon crushing her neck, while the one with the Delilah nametag was punching her abdomen in quick speed, the witch felt like she was bleeding on the inside, her throat was being crushed by the enhanced strength of Tamsin.

The two demons were assaulting the witch until Sharon teleported to the opening of the alleyway; she waved her hand at Delilah, as the water inside the body of the meatsuit was generating into holy water she burned through her face which was smoking from her face, as she screamed in pain, as Tamsin let go of Holly to attack Sharon but the bubbly witch pulled out her knife to impair the demon, as orange-yellow light flashed through her eyes. Suddenly Delilah started to run but Sharon shoved the demon against the wall in anger to stop her from getting to Adam so Holly could slay the demon, while she was pinned against the brick wall, orange-yellow light flashed through her eyes, as she screamed, as she was dead.

_**A/N: Oh, what happens, next between the vessel and the red-haired witches, you'll have wait until the third chapter** _


	3. the road trip journey

_**A/N: reviews are welcome in any shape or form.**_

Afterwards Sharon and Holly had put the demon waitresses in the trunk of the car, they were dead. Both witches were inside the black Beetle, along with Adam in the back, he was nervous and scared, as he had seen the two witches kill the waitresses that were flirting with him in the diner, his face was widening in shock, as the red-haired girls were in front of him, he didn't like what he saw but it was necessary to protect him, he wasn't sure if he was to trust the witches but they came all this way to save him from the demonic waitresses.

Sharon was in the driver's seat, as she slipped in Holly's copy of _Ride the Lightening,_ she played _Fade to Black_ on the stereo, and its gentle tone of the music had settled Adam's nerves when around the girls. The car was going out of the town of Windom, as they had two dead meatsuits at the back of the trunk which was going to be a challenge to get rid of, avoiding the threat of arrest over their heads.

Sharon did like _Metallica_, modestly but she did like the old albums which are what her mom listened to at home in Las Vegas, she started to miss home which was a suburban area away from the sinful, colourful strip. Her mind was focused on keeping Adam safe and giving Holly some discipline in knowing when to stop joking around in serious situations. On the other hand Holly was healing dramatically from the demon crushing her neck and the other punching her, it was her angelic blood at work to recover her injuries, even though she could heal herself unlike Sharon, she could still die by a witch knife and other supernatural artilleries.

Holly was in the shotgun seat with her cousin, they were aware that Adam was scared and panicky in the backseat, as he seemed traumatised so the lively witch shifted to the backseat, via blinking, which is a form of teleportation. Holly put her hand on Adam's shoulder; he pushed her hand away, as he was frightened of her because of the pentacle tattoo on her neck, which made her feel like a bad person, for trying to comfort the boy.

"It's OK; I'm not a bad person" Holly said unhappily

"You killed the waitresses" Adam said in astonishment

"They were demons, boy, they were going to kill you" Sharon said sternly, while driving

"Why"

"Do you know your destiny?"

"Some archangel and I are going to kill the devil" he said, as Sharon started to think

"Which one?"

"Michael" he said, as the driving witch was stunned into shock

"Really….why"

"To stop Lucifer"

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Zachariah said it was my destiny, if I said yes then I'll see my mom again"

"Trust me, Adam; angels are not all fluffy and as nice as we believe them to be"

"How comes, there angels"

"Believe it, boy, we know a lot about them"

"How, you are witches, no disrespect" he said shyly

"We are from Josephine Silvia's bloodline; she is a witch who loved angels more than her own race so she mated with an angel which extended the bloodline to us"

"So you have angel powers"

"Only one chosen angelic ability, mine's to remember people's lives just by looking at them and Sharon's is to regenerate from anything"

"So she can't get hurt" Adam asked curiously, about Sharon's celestial ability

"No but she can feel pain like everybody else" Holly replied back

"Do you have other cool powers?"

"Yeah, that's why witches are better than demons, as the average have three powers but we have six because we are descendants of the Five" Sharon said in a prideful manner

"What's the Five?"

"Adam, they are the five most powerful witches in our world's history, they are the gods and goddesses we pray to for strength, inspiration and a source of power" Holly explained to the young man

"The Five are Josephine Silvia, our ancestor, Marco Nightshadow, scary dude, Iris Doomflower, the dark goddess, Joseph Kalmia, the dragon slayer and Cornelius Donderos, basically the king of the Wicca"

"Any other powers I should know about" he asked in interest

"I have night vision, psychometry, invisibility, can blast pink energy at these black eyed suckers and my angelic power included" Holly described her powers

"What about our driver?"

"Ignore her Adam, she's uptight and serious but I'm more free and fun"

"Well, Holly if you want to tell him the catalogue of our powers then I can explain mine"

"Go on then, _splashy_" Holly mocked, earning a laugh from Adam which surprised Sharon

"What's so funny, boy?" Sharon said, as her face was blushing, she stopped at a red light

"I did see you use water to blind the waitress" he answered her

"I can manipulate water, use astral projection, read auras like I did with you in the diner, have a lot with agility and can use acute illusions, just to distract people but I can never die from wounds, as they heal faster"

"So, witches are superheroes" Adam said with an eyebrow raised, in confusion

"Not really, it's just we are ranked according to bloodline which affects your status" Holly said humbly, when the red light turned green which caused Sharon to drive on

"Do witches are not ugly and haggard?"

"No, only if you are 600 years old which is the average life span of a witch?"

"Where are you taking me?" Adam asked about where he was going

"Somewhere, so we can train you in self-defence, we know your dad's a hunter so you gotta learn to protect yourself from them black eyed bitches"

"What's with the Irish knives?" he said, staring at Holly's knife

"The witch killing knives of McCain are powerful weapons against lower witches and demons but Elder swords are useful against angels but we don't own any which sucks" Holly complained, as they were closer to a forestry location.


	4. the training lessons and teardrops

_**A/N: reviews are welcome** _

Subsequently, the car stopped onto a bumpy road in the forest, somewhere in Minnesota, it was where the witches from this state practiced magic, so it had an eerie sense of white energy around it. Sharon was standing outside of the car, while Holly was using herbs to calm Adam's nerves, poor guy, he didn't know what he was getting into, with all this angels vs demons war, which wasn't good, since he was brought back from the dead. The greenery of the forest was beautiful and full of vegetation which was good for Holly and Sharon, who were witches that were close to the Earth.

Holly knew very well that necromancy was illegal in the Wicca, as it's a dark power to be using so she knew that none of her Wiccan sisters were the ones that resurrected him, she looked at Sharon, who was preparing the weapons and targets for the boy to practice on. Holly couldn't grasp how far Sharon will go to keep him safe, she was very serious and determined to kill anyone that will get in her way of diverting him away from the heavenly beings, who want him to be Michael's vessel. While hanging up the targets, Sharon felt the energy of the Earth goddess Cybele within her, as she wasn't an earthy kind of person, she was a loyal worshipper of Morgan, the Celtic goddess of the waters, who gave her strength and empowerment to develop and learn more within her true powers, as maybe the next goddess of the waters.

Holly was showing Adam the human and Wiccan artilleries used in fights. The last time he was in this situation was when his half-brothers Dean and Sam taught him how to hunt but it ended badly when he was killed by them. Adam didn't want to remember how his brothers were; they were just like their father, as they didn't care about him. It seemed that the witches, who were taking care of him starting to become good friends, they understood for two girls with dangerous powers. Once, Sharon had finished putting up the targets, she stood on the side lines, against the Beetle while Holly was going to train him in how to be a hunter, she wanted to let Holly have this responsibility, as he is more comfortable to be listening to the comedic witch, rather than her serious cousin on the side-lines. Adam held onto a crossbow which was handed to him by Holly, she was watching sternly, and being a more calming voice of encouragement, he was more comfortable around Sharon, who was standing by the car, her eyes were enchanting to look into, and they looked sad and solemn, as she tries to put on a brave face for her red-haired cousin, who looked like as if she was her sister.

Holly gave him pointers on how to use the crossbow which his first shot was on the outer line of the target, it seemed that he failed his first try but the amusing witch gave him her witch knife so she can teach him how to use it, it was an effective sword to use against demons and other supernatural monsters. He swung the weapon, swiftly, but accidently cut into Holly's jean jacket, leaving a slash mark; it didn't matter as she taught him all the theory needed for hunting, such as how to hunt ghosts which uses iron or salt, she was smiling while explaining the theory to Adam, she was brightening up because she liked spending time with someone other than Sharon.

Adam felt a bit guilty for cutting into Holly's jacket but she was OK with it, she wasn't mad or cross which was what she didn't like to show, beneath of her lively and fun personality, she put her hand on his shoulder for comfort but this time he didn't turn away from her, he saw the look in her hazel-brown eyes to see tears welling up from it so she pulled him into her hug, it was comforting because Holly herself had a little brother called Stanley but he was killed by Saul at the age of thirteen. She was crying because Adam's doey eyes reminded her own brother's reflection, she didn't like crying in front of other people, as it was not the norm to her, as she was usually spirited, bouncy and playful within herself so the achy feeling in her heart was prominent. Sharon watched, as she came to wipe the tears of Holly's eyes so Adam was jumbled on why a witch cried on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked Sharon, as she holding Holly in her arms

"She's not usually emotional, she's always laughing at me" Sharon replied

"What was it?"

"She might have remembered something traumatic in her life so be patient" she said as she held Holly in her arms to calm down

"Shazz…..I can hear something in the forest" Holly said sadly as she was whispering in Sharon's ear, as she wiped all her tears

"If its demons, get Adam out of here and cremate the ones in the trunk" Sharon said back in a hush whisper, as she pulled out of the hug with her cousin

"OK, Shazz" Holly said in a stern tone. Adam looked at the strange marks on the wrists of the two witches; he was inquisitive of what they were, the letters looked foreign to him, as a newly trained hunter. Holly's smile started to creep back, beneath the unhappy tears.

"What are the marks for?" Adam asked about the strange marks on the wrists of Sharon and Holly

"Enochian marks, the language of the angels" Sharon stated smartly, as she showed him hers on her left arm

"What's it for?"

"In development of our angelic ability" Holly said ordinarily

"Well, we are children of Josephine, the angel lover after all so all her descendants have an enhanced angelic power"

"Are there any others out there?"

"Only two, Jenny Blackwell and Chantelle Black, our other cousins"

"What happened to the rest?"

"Well, the devil's killing them all because he's a prideful bitch, who hates us and the humans too" Sharon said looking at the sky with her arms behind her back, reflecting on something she missed…

"Shazz….are you OK"

"I…don't think I am, anyways" Sharon said as she turned around to face Holly and Adam, her eyes were watering from them, she was trying to compose herself, as she didn't like other people to see her emotional because she was always a strong person within

Sharon put her hands over her eyes, her body was shaking within, she couldn't control the overwhelming rush of emotions she was feeling when looking into the sky reminded her of her human boyfriend Declan Kendrick, an emo boy who she fell in love with, against the rules of her world so she didn't care about the consequences of her actions, as long as she was happy with Declan. The day she found out that he had been killed by vampires, spired her to bawl into tears, she was crying onto her hands, her heart was throbbing, as she was weeping to herself. Holly and Adam were confused into why Sharon was upset so the black outfitted witch walked away from them.

Holly didn't like to see Sharon in pain and suffering, she knew that she missed her human boyfriend so much. Hence, she let her cousin have some space while she pulled out the dead demon waitresses in the trunk with Adam's assistance; they were thrown into a hole which was dug up in the ground so they threw the demons in. Holly had a lighter which she focused her mind on, the flame and the energy within the fire. _"Ardens in igni"_ she chanted, as an orange-yellow flame sparked within the hole, burning the dead corpses of the meatsuits the demons used into ashes.

After cremating the demons, they packed up all the hunting equipment, along with the young man; she had to get him out of here, as there is dark energy within the atmosphere which meant that dark witches were present so she had to focus on getting Adam out of here before anything happens to him, on her watch.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked her

"We have to leave" Holly replied

"Why"

"Dark witches, nasty and pitiful sons of bitches so do as I say"

"Fine but what about Sharon"

"She'll be OK, she can defend herself and she can't die so it's good for us" Holly said, as she placed her hand on Adam's shoulder to transport out of the forest to somewhere safe, until Sharon joined them

_**A/N & SPOILER ALERT: Michael will appear in the next chapter, so what's gonna happen, next?**_


	5. choices between orders or love

**_A/N: Chapter five is here and enjoy and my most favourite of the story_**

Temporarily, Sharon was against a tree, carrying over a hand, she couldn't control the bombardment of pain and guilt running through her body, she felt ashamed that she blamed Tracy for Declan's death when it was her own fault, for not protecting him from the monsters that were around Las Vegas that used people like him for food, she started to feel jittery under her own skin, she was kneeling down in tears, she couldn't stop, not this time, it would take seeing Declan's reflection again to make her stop. _"I can't cry, I'm not a weak person"_ Sharon scowled at herself in silence, she missed him a lot, along with her mom Natasha Albert, who raised on her own as a single Wiccan mother, she tried so hard to protect her daughter from finding about her true lineage, as Josephine's descendent and where she really came from. Sharon didn't resent her mom for hiding so much from her, as the real reason was to protect her from the dictation of the Elders, who want to control all the witches in the world.

Sharon was crying, the bawling made her lose focus so she heard a faint flutters of wings, she knew what it meant, it was a sign of an angel's arrival, she turned around to see a young man in a blue denim outfit, he was familiar to Sharon has she sees this figure in her dreams, prompting her that he will keep her safe. His short black hair was blowing within the winds of the air goddess Caldera, his grey-green eyes enchanted her into staring deeply, and he was quite striking, as he was quite tall and lean. Sharon couldn't face him, she couldn't face the man, who made her feel sexually empowered within herself, and she started to walk away from him, as she saw him in front of her.

The grey-blue eyed witch was self-conscious when he appeared in front of her at unexpected times of the day, he could be curious of what he thought of the Wicca through his eyes, the girl had seen this vessel before, it was when she assisted Isabel in time travelling to kill Anna, a fallen angel, the reasons why was because she wanted to stop the prize fight from happening, on that mission she was attacked by Lucifer's henchmen because they feared that her feelings towards Michael would be in the way of the big battle so she was able to smite them with her growing angelic powers and she showed the demons why they shouldn't mess with her, as she was able to heal from her injuries.

Sharon turned away from Michael, she didn't want to see his face, and she was in tears, as they were coming down her eyes so she felt embarrassed to show her emotions in front of the archangel, he placed his hand on her shoulder which sent a rush of energy within her body, she couldn't control it. Sharon turned around to see the face of the Sword of Heaven, her lips twitched to a leer which muddled Michael in a serious face, as the witch was baffled.

Michael had an instinct within, it was the soulmate magicae at work, he was fuming with Saniel for tampering with a mystical force beyond his means, the angel of Tuesday told his older brother that he is destined to be fond of Sharon Albert, a regenerative witch that has had a tough life with a single mother and no knowledge of where she truly came from. He couldn't help but assist Sharon on tasks to kill Saul Kenton, the prideful archdemon so she looked into his vessel's charming irises. Sharon placed her hand on Michael's, to feel his celestial aura; it was a wonderful sensation to feel between her fingers. He couldn't switch the feeling of wanting to hold Sharon in his arms, to reassure her that he will always be there for her, and then he did.

"Sharon…..don't shed anymore tears" Michael said in a hush whisper, with his fingers stroking the top of her head

"I…can't" Sharon cried into his arm

"What is making you unhappy?"

"You and what the angels are going to do to my Wiccan sisters"

"You are Josephine's successor" Michael said to her which caused the witch to widen her eyes

"How" Sharon replied in shock

"Your magic successes all others of your kind"

"Oh….."

"It's Ok, you're eyes tell me that you desire to see Declan again"

"Can you make it happen?"

"If you stay out of the way"

"Of what"

"Retrieving my true vessel"

"It will destroy Jenny"

"She is useless witch in the way of destiny which is written"

"Of what, killing your brother and roasting half the planet"

"I do as my father ordered" the archangel gritted angrily at the witch, as she reached to hold his hand

"Michael, you are more than a weapon and a leader" the witch stated

"I have no choice, killing brothers and sisters, who have disobeyed"

"You can care, just let me in" Sharon started to tear up

"Sharon…..I can't" Michael stuttered

"Why"

"Your perceiving powers can allow you to see some of my darkest memories, especially with Lucifer's fall"

"I don't mind in seeing it"

"I don't want to frighten you"

"I have survived things most people can die from"

"Shazz….." he said gently, as he bent down to press his lips onto her cheek, causing her to have a rush of feelings through her body, she blushed pink as she had never been kissed by an angel

"Michael….." I never thought you would feel this way about me"

"I disregarded my emotions for you because I was wrathful against Saniel for using power beyond his means for you, Chantelle, Hollisa and Jennifer"

"How"

"He promised Josephine on her deathbed that her most favourite children to be happy"

"Why, us four"

"Your generation are just as powerful as Josephine's and close to becoming goddesses within age"

"Oh….but if you were not to kill Lucifer, would you…fall in love"

"No, Sharon, it's my destiny" he said in an irritated tone, as he disappeared in a flutter of wings

_**A/N; BTW thanks to anna3311234 for the second review, much appreciated but reviews are still welcome **_


	6. the dark witches arrive

**_A/N: Chapter six is here!_**

As Sharon saw Michael leave, a demonic figure pushed her to the ground; she turned around to see a Latina girl assaulting her, she was wearing black clothes to compliment her long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, with darkened skin, as she was quite tall, lean and curvy. Sabrina threw Sharon against the tree telekinetically; she wished that Holly was here to kill her. The dark witch had enhanced strength which meant that she was just, as strong as _Wonder Woman_, she pulled Sharon by the lapels of her top, the starches on Sharon's face were clearing, through regeneration which made Sabrina angry enough to knock her back, using her own strength. "Give up bitch, Mikey's not gonna save you" the Latina witch mocked her of her relations with Michael, this caused a surge of energy Sharon has never experienced before, her hand was glowing, it caused her to press it against Sabrina's face, the red witchlight expelled from her eyes, as she fell back. She was dead.

On the other hand, Adam and Holly were training in an old warehouse on the edge of Minnesota, it was to keep him from the presence of the dark witches, it seemed that Holly was missing her cousin terribly; she could feel the sisterhood that they had because they shared blood within Silvia's bloodline, she looked at Adam to recollect his memories, his mom singing lullabies, his crush on Kristin McGee, his first baseball game, the first time he saw his half-brothers then dying. Holly felt like she had a sense of responsibility to protect him from anything, when she looked into the eyes of the demon Tamsin, she and Delilah were working for Sabrina Diaz and Gwen Parker, she never liked Sabrina because she betrayed her because of her recent discovery of her being of Marco's bloodline of evil so she joined the dark side. However Gwen was born into evil, raised by demons as she is demon-witch hybrid, she was a hypocrite for wanting a second chance in redemption but it turned out to be a lie.

Holly turned around from Adam to see Sharon appear from the shadows, she was blushing through her cheeks which meant that she had something that she wasn't willing to share with them. Sharon smiled at Adam, so her crush theory might be true. An overhead clouds was present in the sky, which signalled angels on Earth and witches with the ability to control the weather, this scared Holly because she knew that it was the weather witch coming for her, as Sharon wasn't familiar with the demon-witch hybrid servant of Saul.

"Get him out of here" Holly growled at her cousin

"Why" Sharon replied

"She's coming"

"Who" Adam said as lightening cackled through the atmosphere

"Gwen the weather bitch, she's around"

"Who is she?"

"Shazz….she's a demon-witch hybrid that has been raised by demons"

"How can it happen?"

"Her mom's a white eyed demon and the sister of one of my dead friends"

"I feel for the girl"

"Adele's resting in peace now"

"Wow, that's sad" Adam said in a considerate tone

"Stay with us, she is very dangerous so don't take your eyes off her, and use this is if something happens" Holly said as she passed on her witch knife to Adam

The heavy winds signalled her arrival, it was a scary experience for Adam to see what dark witches looked like. Gwen Parker was an alluring young woman with long sunny blonde hair, light blue eyes that flashed white, pale white skin; she was wearing white clothes, as she was quite tall, lean and athletic. Gwen used a wave to shock Holly and Sharon with blue lightening charging through their bodies. The weather witch threw both the witches across the room, she stared into the eyes of Michael's new vessel, Sharon was holding her down with a wave, backing the demon-witch away from him but Gwen pulled out her satanic knife to intimidate the boy but Gwen was hit by an invisible force so she punched it to thwart Holly's power, she smiled "Don't do that little girl". Gwen looked into the eyes of Sharon on the ground, as she was slowly regenerating from the burns of the lightening blast. With Sharon and Holly out of the way Gwen could focus on what Lucifer ordered her to do. Sharon was regenerating but she had struggled to stand up. Meanwhile Gwen grabbed Adam by the wrist, roughly, she was content on hurting him with her knife but she felt a slight puncture in her heart, she looked at herself, as the black blood stained her white top to realise that Adam just stabbed her, he moved away for the red witchlight to expel from the body of the dark witch to signal that she was dead.


	7. the end of the hunt and the tale

**_A/N: Chapter seven is here and the end of a turbulent journey!_**

When the two dark witches were cremated, the witches teleported Adam onto a field near the large lake to recover from wounds Sharon was conscious enough to heal the marks that Gwen left on Adam when trying to hurt him, she didn't think that he was strong enough to kill a witch-demon hybrid on his own which was an achievement in itself, she smiled as she was proud on the inside. Holly was quite dirty of having to burn four bodies today, she was sitting on the ground, mulling over what had happened today, she wanted to know why Sharon was blushing when she appear. Sharon felt like it was her fault, it was her own emotions that were clouding her judgement in protecting Adam from Sabrina and Gwen, she was happy with how the job went, as she was satisfied with the results.

Sharon waved her hand above the water, the liquid was moving towards her, as it was spinning around, like a pinwheel. She was happy to show Adam what she was born with so she was manipulating the clear substance to see if what Michael said was true, was her generation of witches going to become goddesses like Josephine and Iris were so she stopped using her powers. Sharon was conscious in trying harder to find Saul and kill him for taking Tracy away for Lucifer. Holly looked at her cousin, who was still a bit twitchy when Adam was around; it was that motherly instinct to protect him from all of the demonic servants.

"You OK, Shazz" Holly asked nicely

"I'm fine" Sharon replied

"What's next?"

"Getting Adam to Montana and away from here"

"Is Eliza home?"

"No but Dusk and Dawn are"

"I don't know why I even let those girls in"

"Holly, they are one of us, descendants of the Five"

"Well, they are fraternal twins which is cool"

"What are you girls talking about?" Adam interrupted the witches, as he was staring into the tranquillity of the lake

"Just plans that's all" Sharon said in seriousness

"We are we going"

"To stay with some friends of ours, just until the apocalypse is over"

"So I'll be safe"

"I'm not sure about it"

Furthermore, while Holly and Sharon were discussing their plans to Adam. Michael was watching the hydrokinetic witch through the trees within young John Winchester's visage; the difference was that he time travelled to ask a younger Paulo Cortez to create him a vessel, just to communicate with Sharon through her dreams or appear in front of her. Michael was observing to see Sharon smile, he was happy about it, as he was watching his dream girl, a flutter of wings signalled the arrival of his loyal servant Edna. She had a middle aged vessel, who had long, curly red-brown hair, green eyes, white skin, quite tall, lean and with a pear body shape, while she was wearing white clothes. The woman was ignored by her master, as he watched the witch wearing black. The lady folded her arms in frustration of Michael's intense focus on Sharon.

"Why are you looking at her?" Edna barked in anger

"Sister, watch your tongue when you address me" Michael replied back to her

"Michael, she is a witch, an abomination of Saniel"

"She….means something to me"

"You are not abandoning the battle with Lucifer for her"

"It might be the plan if I do not obtain my vessel"

"Michael…you are becoming diminished and weak, just for love"

"Edna, the beautiful thing about love is that it's an emotional connection between people, who liked each other"

"Please….brother, abandon her, we have to retrieve our weapon"

"Isabel is quite the stubborn being, she will not surrender"

"That is detrimental; Lucifer's weapon has already given consent"

"We have to destroy her before she comes after us"

"Michael….don't think about her, she will only disrupt the plan"

"Edna, try to talk about her with respect"

"She is an abomination that Saniel created" Edna said as she disappeared in a flutter of angry wings, as Michael followed his frustrated sister

Sharon looked into the sky, while walking through the surface of the water, a tingle in her hand signalled the time when she touched Michael for the forest time, the feeling of the aura within her fingers made her go into a trance like state to see what his wings would be like in her mind; ten beautifully white wings with golden tips, her aura reading might have been enhanced because of her angelic blood. Sharon was happy to see that Adam was safe from the dark witches and the demon waitresses in the diner; she sacrificed her sanity and emotions to complete the mission at hand. She transported onto the land to look at the beauty of the lake, once more before she will have to leave, to take Adam into Eliza's house in Helena, Montana, near the lake which makes it safe with all the protection spells in place, she was determined to make this journey to the house worthwhile, the old clubhouse in Augusta, Maine was taken over by dark witches so they had to move somewhere else to be safe.

Sharon and Holly were not the only witches that lived there, others like Dusk and Dawn Collins, twin witches from the state, Penny Flame, the powerful telepath and Eliza Flowers, the substitute leader and psychic of the group. Holly knew deep down that Isabel Cortez was a born leader for years to come, she missed her brunette Wiccan sister a lot, and they haven't seen each other since the war of darkness II so she will be interested in how Hell has changed her. On the other hand Sharon was preparing for the next stage of the mission, delivering the boy to the safety of their fellow wiccans so the job will be completed. Both witches were lying down to look at the overcast sky, along with Adam. The red-haired witches held hands with each other to symbolise a greater sisterhood between them.

**_A/N; Thanks for the reviews, until the next story which is called Divine!_**


End file.
